Quinze minutes avant l'Apocalypse
by Nafrayu
Summary: [Saison 05] Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Bobby et Crowley veulent empêcher l'Apocalypse. Mais comme d'habitude, ils s'y prennent au dernier moment. [Sabriel & Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

** Note** : Bonsoir ! Après avoir revisionné toute la série, j'ai eu envie de revenir à mes premières amours et d'écrire une petite Sabriel sur fond d'Apocalypse car la saison 05 reste ma favorite ! Un peu de chasse, un peu de romance, un peu d'anges et un peu de démons !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, Dean, Bobby et Crowley veulent empêcher l'Apocalypse. Mais comme d'habitude, ils s'y prennent au dernier moment. [Saison 05, post épisode 19] [Sabriel & Destiel en fond]

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient MALHEUREUSEMENT !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Knockin on Heaven's door**

Sam roulait depuis près d'une heure sur les routes sinueuses du Dakota du Sud, quittant Sioux Falls, Bobby et par-dessus tout son frère Dean. Ses mains étaient serrées sur le volant de l'Impala alors que les kilomètres défilaient en plus de la nuit.

La lune était décroissante et brillait dans le ciel comme une lanterne, éclairant sa route d'une lumière blanche et pure. Des millions d'étoiles lui tenaient compagnie en scintillant doucement et il eut une pensée un peu triste en songeant que, quand Dean et lui parcouraient les routes, ils s'arrêtaient parfois regarder les étoiles en silence.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à la tombée du jour dans un petit hôtel à quelques centaines de kilomètres de sa famille. Il claqua la porte de la voiture, la verrouilla, mis les clés dans son sac à dos et le jeta sur son épaule.

Sa chambre était propre, et d'un bien meilleur standing que d'ordinaire quand il partait chasser avec Dean. Il n'avait pas prévu de partir longtemps mais il éprouvait un tel ras-le-bol, une telle envie de tout envoyer balader qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond immaculé. Il était très tôt et il avait faim mais sa fatigue l'emporta sur tout le reste et il sombra sans s'en rendre compte dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

* * *

Il s'éveilla peu avant midi et sortit acheter un pack de bière et une salade Caesar qu'il mangea devant un documentaire sur la faune sauvage en Antarctique.

Parfait.

C'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin. Quelque chose de normal qui ne concerne pas l'Apocalypse, ni même la chasse, et un bon repas qui lui fasse oublier le goût du sang de démon dans sa bouche. Depuis qu'il avait succombé à Famine et bût tout ce sang, l'odeur et l'envie lui collaient à la peau comme les restes poisseux d'une maladie.

Il regarda un instant son téléphone qu'il avait laissé éteint toute la nuit. Il avait laissé un mot à Dean avant de partir pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas mais il n'avait pas précisé qu'il avait emprunté l'Impala. Une petite vengeance bien mesquine, il en avait conscience.

Il finit par allumer son téléphone et observa un instant les dix-huit messages de Dean, les cinq de Bobby et l'unique de Castiel. Sans compter la dizaine d'appels manqués.

« _Sam, tu es où ?_ »

« _Sam ?_ »

« _Putain, Sam, tu as pris la voiture ?_ »

« _Si tu ne me dis pas où tu es j'envoie Castiel et il est bien remonté_ »

Sam eut un petit rire. Castiel ne pouvait pas le retrouver depuis qu'il avait gravé une série de symboles énochiens sur ses côtes.

Il soupira et rédigea un bref message à son frère : « _Je vais bien, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Je reviens dans quelques jours. La voiture va bien._ ». Il envoya le même à Bobby.

En revanche, face au message de Castiel, il hésita. Il était celui qui respectait le plus l'ange. Plus que Dean, plus que n'importe qui même, mais Castiel, en revanche, n'avait pas hésité à le traiter d'abomination.

Il relut les trois mots simples qu'il avait envoyé : « _Comment vas-tu ?_ » et tapa en réponse _« Je vais bien, merci. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul._ ».

Il envoya le message et éteignit de nouveau son téléphone.

Sam passa son après-midi dehors. Il laissa l'Impala sur la place de parking de l'hôtel et marcha dans la petite ville de Rock Hills où le soleil brillait paresseusement dans le ciel bleu. Sam tenta d'éviter autant que possible de penser à l'Apocalypse, inévitable et terrifiante, qui menaçait de les engloutir à chaque instant.

Il fit même une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : il alla au cinéma.

Le petit cinéma de la ville n'avait que trois salles, aussi le choix était plutôt restreint. Sam évinça d'office le film d'horreur – il avait son compte d'horreurs dans la vie quotidienne – et la comédie romantique ne lui disait pas grand-chose, aussi, il opta pour un film de super-héros.

C'est ainsi qu'à seize heures trente, un mardi, Sam Winchester se retrouva dans la salle numéro deux avec un seau de pop-corn salé et Captain America sur grand écran.

Alors qu'il se plongeait peu à peu dans l'histoire, les bruits constants d'un autre spectateur, dans la rangée derrière lui l'agacèrent. Il se retourna pour lui demander de se taire mais se figea quand il reconnut… Gabriel. Sam plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il nota à peine que l'archange avait l'air au moins aussi étonné que lui.

Avant que Sam n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel disparut.

Sam resta figé, se demandant presque s'il avait rêvé ou pas. Il remit sa veste et sortit de la salle. Dehors, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le beau soleil avait laissé sa place à un ciel pourpre. La lune était même là, blanche comme un fantôme.

Gabriel était vivant. C'était improbable mais de la part de quelqu'un qui avait autant de double que de parlote ça n'était pas impossible. Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait réussi à tromper Lucifer et survivre.

– Gabriel ? appela-t-il en se sentant parfaitement stupide.

Seul le bruit du vent lui répondit.

Sam jura et repartit à l'hôtel, tout aussi contrarié qu'il l'avait été en le quittant. Il prit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et le ralluma.

Dean lui avait envoyé un message passablement agacé :

« _Sam, tu déconnes pas et tu reviens ici ! Et ne t'avise pas de dire oui à Lucifer !_ »

Sam observa le téléphone. Il détestait la façon dont Dean le traitait ces derniers temps. Comme un enfant qui ne devait pas s'éloigner de peur qu'il provoque une autre catastrophe.

Sam savait qu'il avait fait une grave erreur avec le sang de démon et Ruby mais il avait fait son possible pour se racheter. Et… Lucifer avait tout fait depuis sa naissance pour le pousser dans cette direction. Il ne voulait pas se trouver d'excuses mais il refusait qu'on mette tout sur le dos de sa seule conscience.

Il répondit à Dean de ne pas s'inquiéter et posa son téléphone sur la petite table où il avait installé son ordinateur. Il l'alluma en se demandant s'il devait envoyer un message à Castiel à propos de Gabriel mais il résista à la tentation.

Il ouvrit une page internet et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : des recherches.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures quand Sam refit surface. Il avait consulté des centaines de pages internet sur Gabriel, depuis les tableaux de la Renaissance, jusqu'aux mythes et aux soi-disant témoignages de personnes l'ayant réellement rencontré.

Son estomac gronda mais il avait enfin trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Il renfila sa veste, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et rentra dans l'Impala pour la garer le plus près possible de là où il voulait aller. Puis, une fois devant le diner le plus proche, sortit dans l'air froid de la nuit pour dîner.

Sam avala un hamburger végétarien qu'il fit passer avec une bière et sauta l'étape du dessert pour se rendre dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté à l'écart de la ville. Le toit était à moitié croulant et des tags parcouraient les vieux murs de tôle grise. Quant à la végétation, elle avait repris le dessus sur le reste puisque la forêt, noire, dense et inquiétante, semblait prête à l'engloutir.

L'intérieur était froid et vide à l'exception du matériel de quelques toxicomanes que Sam espérait loin d'ici. Sam sortit de ses poches une craie blanche et la feuille de papier sur laquelle il avait inscrit le rituel pour appeler Gabriel.

Il traça un immense cercle sur le sol qu'il remplit de symboles énochiens dont le sens lui échappait totalement. Puis, il traça des lignes pour relier le tout et recula.

Il hésita. Appeler un archange n'était pas spécialement la meilleure idée du monde, il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Gabriel pouvait être d'une aide inestimable contre Lucifer et Michael.

Il devait agir vite car rien ne lui disait que Gabriel n'était pas déjà parti.

Sam attrapa l'huile sacré, entoura son symbole d'un cercle et prépara son briquet. Puis, il soupira un grand coup et prononça la formule.

Sam songea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée à la minute où le sol trembla sous ses pieds et que les frêles murs oscillèrent dangereusement. Il recula en tanguant et fut sur le point d'appeler Castiel mais il se retint à grande peine, y compris quand toutes les ampoules éclatèrent et qu'un orage éclata violemment dehors.

– Oh, merde…, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Est-ce qu'il avait appelé le bon archange au moins ? Il aurait l'air malin si c'était Lucifer qui apparaissait.

Un sifflement strident emplit ses oreilles et il plaqua ses mains pour tenter d'endiguer le bruit mais à ce stade c'était futile. Une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant envahit l'entrepôt et Sam ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il se sentit tomber à genoux sur le sol froid, humide et poussiéreux.

Il regretta amèrement d'oublier à quel point les archanges étaient puissants, implacables et que Gabriel était l'un d'entre eux.

Puis, tout s'arrêta comme une tempête qui tombe en une seconde.

– Espèce de crétin, siffla une voix furieuse qui filtra de ses oreilles qu'il bouchait encore.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et baissa ses mains. Il était recroquevillé par terre. Il se releva en tanguant un peu et s'approcha de sa cible.

Gabriel, bien vivant quoiqu'un peu furieux se tenait devant lui. Sam s'approcha avec un sourire tandis que l'archange reprenait son ton furieux.

– Pas de sourire avec moi, Sam. Ce que tu as fait est idiot, stupide, inconsidéré et crois-moi, je m'y connais en trucs stupides. J'aurais pu te blesser sans le vouloir. Heureusement que je t'ai reconnu parce que j'étais plutôt en rogne d'avoir été arraché à une magnifique demoiselle… Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam jeta son briquet et le cercle d'huile sacré s'embrasa autour de Gabriel qui observa la scène d'un air passablement résigné.

– Tu ne trouves pas que ça a des airs de déjà-vu, Sammy ?

– C'est Sam, corrigea-t-il. Il semble que c'est la seule façon de t'attraper.

Sam sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger le sang qui avait coulé sur sa chemise. Ses oreilles continuaient de siffler et il espéra que Gabriel n'avait pas irrémédiablement endommagé ses tympans.

– Ouai, il semblerait, grogna Gabriel qui semblait ronchon. Franchement, Sam, me faire ça à moi qui ait donné ma vie pour vous !

Sam le regarda un instant et eut un petit rire.

– Tu es vivant, Gabriel, en chair et en os devant moi, fit-il remarquer.

– Oui, bon, disons que c'est le geste qui compte.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et Sam le sentit de meilleure humeur.

– Comment as-tu échappé à Lucifer ? On t'a vu mourir.

– Lucifer a toujours été deux fois plus puissant que moi, mais moi, je suis deux fois plus malin, Sam ! Cet idiot n'a toujours compté que sur la force brute, tu l'as bien vu.

– Donc ce qu'il a tué, c'était…, commença Sam.

– Un double, termina Gabriel.

Sam sourit. C'était brillant, mais surtout, Gabriel était vivant, c'était une chance inespérée.

– Gabriel, écoute…

Gabriel soupira comme s'il s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre.

– On a besoin de toi, souffla-t-il. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est…

Sam se mordit la lèvre, tentant de chercher les mots qui pouvait au mieux expliquer la profonde angoisse qui tordait ses entrailles et lui donnait envie de sauter dans le vide tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

– C'est une torture, lâcha-t-il finalement. Tous les jours je me lève en sachant que ça me rapproche un peu plus de ce qu'on essaie d'éviter à tout prix et chaque soir je m'endors la peur au ventre avec une bouteille de Whisky pour ne pas réfléchir. C'est insupportable.

Gabriel fixait le sol comme s'il rêvait de disparaître.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Sam ?

– Je ne te demande pas de te battre juste… de nous aider à empêcher ça. C'est trop pour nous, tu comprends ? On ne peut pas lutter seul.

Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste profondément humain. Il semblait contrarié mais Sam devinait qu'il était en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur.

– Gabriel ?

– Sam, Sam, Sam, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que je ne peux jamais résister à tes yeux de chien battus.

Sam eut un petit rire.

– Ca veut dire que tu nous aides ?

Gabriel soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam.

– C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de faire quand je vous ai laissé ma vidéo.

– Ah oui, la vidéo…

– C'était de l'art !

Sam haussa un sourcil.

Gabriel secoua la tête et désigna le cercle de feu sacré du menton.

– Tu m'effaces ce truc ?

– Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda Sam en retour.

Gabriel soupira et leva les mains en signe de réédition.

– Très bien, soupira-t-il. De toute façon, j'imagine que tu ne me laisseras pas m'en tirer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– On a besoin de ton aide.

– Ca j'ai compris, Sam. Libère-moi et on va voir comment se sortir de quelque chose qui a été écrit depuis des millénaires.

Sam attrapa un seau d'eau qu'il avait apporté avec lui et ricana.

– Ce n'est pas l'optimisme qui t'étouffe, nota-t-il.

– Tu me demandes d'affronter ma propre famille dont mon frère qui m'a tué. Enfin… qui a essayé en tout cas. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air.

– Mais ? devina Sam.

– Mais… Toi et ton frère vous défiez mes pronostics et vous valez sans doute la peine qu'on se batte un peu, admit-il. Et puis quelqu'un doit surveiller Castiel.

Sam eut un sourire et balança le seau d'eau sur le feu qui crépita en s'éteignant. Gabriel sortit du cercle et, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître les inscriptions au sol que Sam avait tracé.

– Franchement, Sam, où as-tu trouvé ce sort ?

– Sur le net, répondit-il en remettant sa veste.

– On trouve vraiment n'importe quoi sur internet…

Quand Sam rentra à l'hôtel, il sentit une intense fatigue l'envahir. Il n'avait que très peu dormi depuis deux jours et il sentait tout le poids des heures de route et de son stress retomber sur ses épaules. Il parla à peine à Gabriel pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel et il s'effondra sur le lit. Une petite voix lui glissa que l'archange pouvait très bien s'enfuir mais son épuisement pris le dessus et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Sam se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui tambourinait dans sa tête. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était, pourquoi et ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il leva la tête et observa sa chambre d'hôtel.

Gabriel était absent. Évidemment.

Sam soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales. Au moins, ses oreilles ne sifflaient plus. Il prit des affaires propres, sa trousse de toilette et fonça dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, délia ses muscles endoloris et éclaircis ses idées.

Il n'était pas surpris de l'absence de l'archange mais il était déçu. Quelque part, il avait espéré que Gabriel comprendrait les enjeux et qu'il veuille sincèrement les aider comme l'avait fait Castiel.

Il y avait toujours le sort qu'il avait utilisé la veille après tout. Sam n'hésiterait pas à s'en resservir. L'avenir de leur monde était en jeu. C'était ça ou dire oui à Lucifer et espérer reprendre le contrôle pour le jeter dans la Cage. En admettant qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps et qu'ils puissent récupérer la bague de la Mort.

Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il chassa ces pensées déprimantes de son esprit et sortit de la douche en épongeant ses cheveux. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Gabriel qui portait deux grands cafés à emporter et un sac en papier contenant quelque chose qui sentait délicieusement bon.

Sam sursauta et utilisa sa serviette pour cacher son intimité.

– Gabriel !

– Sammy, ne change rien. Tu es parfait !

Sam lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il une fois que Gabriel soit installé à table.

– Tu m'as enlevé hier soir, tu te souviens ? Le sort, le feu tout ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ajouta-t-il en regardant l'ordinateur de Sam.

– Ne touche pas à mon ordinateur !

Sam s'habilla à la hâte, démêla ses cheveux encore humides et rejoignit Gabriel qui avait sorti une montagne de gaufres et du sirop d'érable qu'il avait disposé sur le peu de place que Sam avait laissé.

Gabriel était très occupé à regarder le livre d'art religieux que Sam avait acheté à la librairie du coin.

– Sam, dis-moi, dit lentement Gabriel en retournant l'épais livre pour montrer une représentation de lui-même. Est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air trop innocent là-dessus ?

Sam se mit à rire et attrapa le livre. Gabriel, sur cette représentation, portait de longs cheveux blonds et paraissait à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

– Adorable, commenta-t-il tandis que Gabriel ensevelissait ses gaufres sous une montagne de sirop d'érable.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as l'air d'un ado.

– _Une_ ado, rectifia-t-il. A cette époque-là, mon véhicule était une jeune fille.

Sam observa un instant Gabriel et prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait. Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier que les anges ne ressemblaient pas à leur enveloppe humaine.

– En tout cas, Sam, je suis très touché des efforts considérables que tu as déployés pour me retrouver, admit-il. Même si Castiel aurait pu t'épargner une partie de tout ce travail. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Et Dean ?

Sam se souvint brusquement de son frère, Bobby et Castiel. Il se leva et récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

– Hum, j'ai eu besoin de solitude alors je suis venu ici seul, expliqua Sam en tapant un message à son frère pour le rassurer.

Il sentait le regard de Gabriel sur lui.

– Ton frère et toi, vous vous êtes disputés, conclu Gabriel en mordant dans une gaufre.

– Non, non, c'est juste que… Dean me traite parfois comme si j'étais un enfant incapable de rester une heure tout seul sans provoquer une catastrophe. Je sais que j'ai fait sortir Lucifer de sa Cage, je le sais, mais je suis capable de me rattraper et…

Gabriel le regardait fixement et Sam avait la désagréable sensation de s'enfoncer à chacune de ses phrases.

– Oublions, ça passera, conclu-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

– Sam, prends une gaufre.

Gabriel lui tendit l'assiette et s'installa à son ordinateur pendant que Sam déjeuna.

– Je suis flatté des trente-deux onglets que tu as ouvert sur mon compte, ricana l'archange en pianotant sur le clavier.

– J'avais besoin d'information, se défendit Sam.

Il termina sa gaufre et avala une gorgée du café chaud tout en observant Gabriel qui tapait sur le clavier, l'air très concentré.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– Figure-toi que j'étais en route pour Monte-Carlo…

– Hein ? coupa Sam.

– Monte-Carlo, répéta Gabriel avec soupir. A Monaco. En France. Donc, j'étais en route pour aller faire la fête avec quelques amis païens quand je me suis arrêté ici et que j'ai constaté une chose étrange.

– Laquelle ? s'étonna Sam.

Lui n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange mais il n'avait pas prêté attention à grand-chose non plus. Il n'avait parlé qu'au standardiste de l'hôtel, aux serveuses du diner et très brièvement à quelques personnes de la bibliothèque et du cinéma. Ça s'arrêtait là.

– Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture, murmura Gabriel.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Sam voulut repasser à la bibliothèque de la ville où il avait une pile de livres à rendre. Tandis qu'il conduisait l'Impala, Gabriel prit le premier livre de la pile qui lui était dédié et l'observa.

– Toi qui a tant lu à mon sujet, Sam, qu'est-ce que tu en as retenu ?

Sam coula un regard vers lui et gara la voiture sur le petit parking de la bibliothèque. Il coupa le contact et réfléchit quelques instants.

– Que tu annonces les bonnes nouvelles, que tu as de jolies bouclettes blondes, des robes et une trompette.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

– Une seule chose est vraie là-dedans et c'est la trompette, annonça-t-il. Elle est sensée pousser à dire la vérité.

– Et ?

– Et il se trouve que je l'ai perdu tout seul comme un grand mais que le Paradis l'ignore parce que j'ai eu peur de me faire tirer les oreilles par Michael si je lui avais dit. Or, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle se trouve dans cette ville.

Sam observa un instant Gabriel qui avait l'air soucieux comme s'il réfléchissait au dernier endroit où il avait pu oublier sa trompette.

– Quelle idée de perdre un objet pareil…

Après un bref passage à la bibliothèque, ils reprirent la voiture et remontèrent la grande rue commerçante de la ville avant de se garer près de l'hôtel de ville. Sam avait de nouveau faim et il était près de midi. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et une horde de pigeon roucoulait près de la fontaine de la place.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant où Sam fit l'erreur de dire à Gabriel qu'il l'invitait. L'archange commanda la moitié de la carte.

– Bon, Sam, dit Gabriel en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Parlons peu mais parlons bien, quel est votre plan ? Combien de bagues avez-vous ?

– Trois, répondit Sam. Guerre, Famine et Pestilence. Reste la Mort.

Gabriel grimaça.

– La Mort est différente du reste des cavaliers, expliqua-t-il. Elle est neutre, elle prend les vies quand elles doivent être prise et elle est la créature la plus puissante de cet Univers.

Sam le regarda un instant et mesura un instant l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Plus puissant que Dieu ?

– Oh oui.

La serveuse arriva en apportant plus de plat que Sam ne pourrait en manger mais Gabriel entama son double burger avec indifférence.

– Et… quelle est la chance que la créature la plus puissante de l'Univers nous aide ?

– Et bien j'imagine que ça dépend d'à quel point vous saurez être convaincant.

Sam avait l'estomac noué tout à coup. Il tapota la table du doigt et sortit son téléphone. Dean lui avait envoyé un message :

« _Crowley a une info sur la Mort._ »

Sam tapa une réponse : « _Il veut quoi en échange ?_ »

Dean : « _L'âme de Bobby_ ».

– Quoi ? s'énerva Sam à voix haute.

– Un souci ? Castiel a éternué et pulvérisé la maison ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

– Non, regarde.

Il lui tendit le téléphone et Gabriel lut les messages.

– Hum.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionna Sam.

– Dis à Bobby de ne surtout pas accepter son aide. J'ai l'emplacement de la Mort.

– Toi ? s'étonna Sam.

Gabriel parut profondément choqué et haussa les sourcils.

– Sam, commença-t-il, si tu penses que j'ai moins de pouvoir qu'un petit démon des croisements de merde, je vais me vexer et me tirer à Monte-Carlo. Autant te prévenir.

– D'accord, d'accord, laisse-moi une minute.

Sam appela Dean qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Sam ?

– Dean, j'ai des infos sur la Mort. Dis à Bobby de ne pas accepter l'offre de Crowley.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil pendant de longues secondes.

« Dean ?

– Sam, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te joindre, tu te fiche de moi ? s'énerva Dean.

Sam soupira.

– J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit-il en baissant la voix.

C'était parfaitement inutile, il savait que Gabriel l'entendait.

– Écoutes, Sam, ce n'est pas le moment de se désolidariser, répondit Dean avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à une supplication. Lucifer est toujours dans la nature, Cas a presque perdu ses ailes et Crowley est dans le salon.

Sam sentit dans la voix de Dean le même désespoir qu'il ressentait si souvent.

– Cas a perdu ses ailes ? répéta Sam. C'est possible, ça ?

Gabriel releva la tête de ses gaufres et fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cette andouille ? demanda-t-il.

– Sam ? Tu es avec qui ? questionna Dean au même moment.

– Avec Gabriel. Castiel a fait quoi ? répondit Sam.

– Gabriel ? Il est vivant ? s'étonna son frère.

– Oui, il semblerait mais…

– Bon, ça commence à devenir compliqué, coupa Gabriel.

Il claqua des doigts et Dean, Castiel et Bobby apparurent brusquement à côté d'eux. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur la banquette avec un cri strident qui fit se retourner les quelques clients encore présents. Dean renversa le sirop d'érable sur son frère et Castiel avait glissé sous la table. Une fois le choc passé et que tout le monde soit assis, il y eut un blanc.

« Putain, Gabriel, grogna Dean. Tu pourrais avertir ! »

Il portait encore un vieux tablier sale estampillé « _Kiss the Cook_ » et sentait le bacon. Bobby, quant à lui, avait du shampoing dans les cheveux mais Gabriel avait eu la décence de le téléporter en lui rajoutant des vêtements.

« Je prenais une douche, crétin, rajouta Bobby qui essuyait le reste de shampoing avec une serviette de table.

– C'était un bain parfumé aux huiles essentielles et vous le savez très bien, répliqua Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

– Bonjour, Gabriel, salua Castiel avec un sourire.

– Salut, petit frère. Alors comme ça on a perdu ses ailes ?

Castiel parut embarrassé et détourna le regard. Dean se porta alors volontaire pour expliquer comment c'était arrivé et comment ils avaient également perdu Adam.

– Ça, c'est mauvais, dit Gabriel en reposant sa fourchette, ça veut dire que Michael a un véhicule…

– Tu crois qu'Adam aura dit oui ?

– J'en suis quasiment sûr. Vous l'avez laissé seul avec Michael et il dû se montrer convainquant.

– Sans compter que vous ne connaissez pas bien Adam, renchérit Castiel. Il a pu demander n'importe quoi en échange.

– Et l'obtenir, ajouta Gabriel.

– C'était sa mère qu'il voulait, ajouta Sam qui épongeait toujours le sirop d'érable sur son pantalon.

– Bon, okay, soupira Dean. Michael a attrapé Adam mais Lucifer n'aura pas Sam.

– Oui enfin avant ça il faudrait peut-être qu'on sache quoi faire, grogna Bobby. C'est bien beau de se mettre en travers de leur chemin mais si on n'a aucun plan ce sera aussi efficace que si une fourmi essayait d'arrêter un avion.

– Très juste, commenta Gabriel.

Il leva la main pour appeler un serveur.

– Sam était en train de m'expliquer qu'il ne manque que la bague de la Mort, reprit Gabriel.

– Oui, on a les trois autres, lança Dean en sortant les bagues qu'il posa sur la table de bois.

Ils se penchèrent autour comme un trésor mais en soi, les bagues n'avaient rien de particuliers.

– Bon, tu as l'emplacement de la Mort ? reprit Bobby à Gabriel.

– Évidemment qu'il l'a ! lança une voix à côté de Bobby.

Ils firent de nouveau bond monumental quand Crowley apparut sur la banquette aux côtés du vieux chasseur.

– Tiens donc, dit Gabriel avec ironie. Une saleté à table.

– On part tout de suite sur du langage fleuri, je vois, répliqua le démon.

– Tu es juste contrarié de ne pas avoir mon âme, dit Bobby.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs repas et ils se turent. Sam songea qu'ils devaient avoir l'air étrange et c'était le cas. Trois humains, un démon, un ange et un archange. Ça pourrait presque être le début d'une bonne blague.

– Hey, je ne cherche qu'à aider, se défendit Crowley.

Sam vit qu'il avait pris le soin d'apporter avec lui son verre de Scotch.

– Une question m'intrigue, dit Gabriel en se penchant vers Crowley. Qu'est-ce que la mort de Lucifer peut t'apporter ? C'est lui qui vous a créé.

– Oui et il nous estime encore moins que les humains. Pour Lucifer, nous sommes des parasites, de la chair à canon et une fois qu'il aura exterminé l'humanité, il se tournera vers qui à ton avis ?

Gabriel sembla être d'accord puisqu'il se remit à manger.

– Bon, reprit Sam, que fait-on ?

– La Mort est à Chicago, expliqua Gabriel. Ou du moins, il y sera demain avec ses Faucheuses. C'est notre seule et unique chance.

– Parfait, tu n'as qu'à nous téléporter là-bas, commença Dean. Et…

– Non, non, non, coupa Gabriel. Je dois rester ici retrouver… quelque chose.

Dean lui lança un regard suspect par-dessus ses saucisses au ketchup.

– Quelque chose ? Quelque chose de quel genre ?

– Quelque chose de _personnel_, précisa Gabriel avec un sourire.

– Une trompette, lâcha Sam.

Gabriel lui lança un regard courroucé tandis que Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

– Le cor est sous scellé, au Paradis, dit-il immédiatement.

Gabriel se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard de Castiel.

– Oui, bon… Disons que je l'ai perdu et remplacé par une copie, admit-il.

– Le Paradis est une vraie passoire ces temps-ci, commenta Crowley.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? intervint Bobby.

– Un objet qui force les gens à dire la vérité, expliqua Castiel d'un ton d'expert.

– Un jour que je traînais sur Terre, je l'ai perdu, continua son frère. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait atterri ici.

– Tu pensais qu'elle était où ? demanda Dean.

– Au marché noir, probablement.

Bobby regarda un instant les deux anges puis Crowley et déclara :

– Ce truc-là pourrait nous être utile. On devrait le retrouver avant de partir à Chicago.

– Une minute, intervint Sam. La Mort ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment, on devrait d'abord aller chercher sa bague.

Gabriel, qui avait fini de manger, gribouillait machinalement sur une serviette de table et déclara :

– On a vingt-quatre heures avant que la Mort n'arrive à Chicago et je peux vous y amener en un claquement de doigts. Donc, disons qu'on a une journée entière pour retrouver le Cors de Vérité et ensuite, on part pour Chicago.

* * *

_A dans une semaine pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et alerte !

Ce chapitre était tellement long que j'ai dû le couper en deux ha ha donc vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - Behind Blue Eyes**

Afin de retrouver la trompette de Gabriel, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes : Sam et Gabriel d'un côté, Dean et Castiel de l'autre et enfin Bobby et Crowley. Sam n'était pas tranquille de laisser Bobby seul avec un démon qui en voulait à son âme mais Gabriel coupa court à ses inquiétudes.

– Crowley ne fera rien, lui assura-t-il. Sinon je le réduis à néant.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

Ils avaient divisé la ville en trois parties pour ratisser les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Sam et Gabriel s'occupaient du coin nord.

Gabriel leur apprit que plusieurs meurtres avaient eu lieu en quatre semaines. Tous avaient pour point commun d'avoir été perpétré sous le coup de la colère « après des révélations fracassantes ». D'après lui, personne n'aimait connaître la vérité.

Sam laissa l'Impala à Dean et partit avec Gabriel qui le transporta instantanément dans le hall de la piscine municipale où une odeur de chlore embaumait les lieux. Sam laissa le léger vertige qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'un ange le transportait quelque part s'estomper en s'appuyant contre une colonnade.

Gabriel lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

– Ça va aller ?

– Oui, oui, assura Sam.

En vérité, il savait que le manque de sommeil et de repas équilibrés et le stress excessif commençaient à nuire à sa santé et les téléportations inopinées n'arrangeaient rien.

– On ira à la bibliothèque à pied si tu veux, proposa Gabriel.

Sam hocha la tête, ajusta son costume et ils partirent interroger la réceptionniste. Une cliente avait tué son mari dans la piscine en apprenant sa liaison, il y a un mois.

– Agent Hetfield et Hammett, présenta Sam.

– Franchement, Sam ? chuchota Gabriel. Tu nous la joue Metallica ?

Mais la réceptionniste, qui dévorait Sam du regard, ne fit aucunement attention à leurs noms, pas plus qu'à leurs cartes.

– Vous connaissiez la victime, je crois ? poursuivit Sam.

– La police est déjà venue poser des questions, rétorqua la réceptionniste.

– Oui mais nous tenons à faire une enquête complémentaire, assura Sam avec un sourire.

– En fait, Gary et moi on se connaissait bien, commença-t-elle.

– Bien, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Gabriel.

– Oh, vraiment bien.

Son sourire en disait long.

– Mais je n'étais pas la seule, assura-t-elle.

_Ah._

– Il avait beaucoup de… conquêtes ?

– Oh oui, assura-t-elle. Mais c'était juste pour s'amuser, rien de bien méchant.

– Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Apparemment, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle se pencha vers eux d'un ton à la fois ravi et conspirateur.

– Je travaillais à la location de linge ce jour-là, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix. J'ai tout vu ! Gary faisait ses longueurs dans la piscine olympique et sa femme est arrivée, furieuse. Il est sorti de l'eau, ils se sont disputés devant tout le monde. Elle hurlait beaucoup et là, tenez-vous bien, elle a sorti un coupe-papier de son sac à main et elle lui a planté dans la gorge, dans le torse et dans les côtes ! Il est tombé dans la piscine et l'eau est devenu rouge comme le sang.

Gabriel et Sam échangèrent un regard.

– Oui enfin c'est un peu normal s'il se vidait de son sang dans la piscine, fit remarquer Gabriel.

La réceptionniste sembla contrariée qu'ils ne soient pas plus excités que ça par son récit visiblement répété à l'avance.

– Mais, objecta Sam, est-ce que sa femme était au courant de sa liaison ?

– Elle avait des doutes, admit-elle, mais cet idiot lui a tout avoué. Tout ! Il a balancé toutes ses liaisons les unes après les autres. Et c'est là qu'elle l'a poignardé.

– Vous savez pourquoi il a tout dit ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non mais il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

Ils remercièrent la réceptionniste et sortirent du bâtiment. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et le parking se remplissait d'enfants et de parents qui tenaient à peine leurs progénitures.

– Bon, dit Gabriel en tapant dans ses mains, on va à la bibliothèque ?

Ils y allèrent à pied en profitant du soleil, longeant la route qui menait à la bibliothèque, un bâtiment couleur jaune soleil aux multiples fenêtres.

La bibliothécaire leur parla de son collègue qui avait assassiné son voisin à coup de marteaux après que celui-ci ait avoué avoir couché avec sa fille de dix-sept ans.

– Dégueulasse, commenta Gabriel.

– Comme vous dites, admit la bibliothécaire.

– Vous savez ce qui a pu pousser cet homme à avouer une chose pareille ? demanda Sam.

– Non mais je crois avoir vu dans le journal qu'il répétait que quelque chose l'avait poussé à avouer. Qu'il avait été victime d'un mauvais sort ou je ne sais quoi. Mais c'est trop facile de tuer quelqu'un et de prétendre qu'une force invisible nous y a poussé.

– Comment aurait-il pu être victime d'un mauvais sort ? demanda Gabriel avec un petit rire.

– Aucune idée ! Il y a bien cette espèce de magnétiseur en ville que les gens vont voir parfois quand ils ne vont pas bien mais je ne le vois pas faire de la sorcellerie. Je ne veux pas porter de fausses accusations, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'accuse de quoi que ce soit.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Sam en souriant. Nous tenons à explorer toutes les pistes mais nous ne vous tiendrons jamais pour responsable.

– Quel sourire ravageur, Sammy, commenta Gabriel une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la bibliothèque. Tu pourrais amadouer la Mort elle-même !

– Si seulement !

– Moi il m'a fait de l'effet en tout cas, avoua Gabriel.

– Ah bon ? s'amusa Sam. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être une star du porno ou une déesse païenne comme tu sembles les aimer.

– Tu es encore mieux. Tu as réussi à me faire flancher avec tes yeux de chien qu'on aurait abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute.

Sam se mit à rire et accepta que Gabriel les téléporte jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils voulaient interroger les gérants. Le bâtiment était composé d'une belle cours intérieure ombragée comprenant des bancs, tables et ombrelles pour protéger du soleil. L'intérieur du hall d'entrée était propre, rangé, impeccable.

– Je rêve de dormir au moins une fois dans ce genre d'hôtel, soupira Sam.

– Et renoncer à ta vie de luxe motel-bière-cafard ?

Sam lui donna une tape dans les côtes et ils s'avancèrent vers la réception. Il fut néanmoins stoppé par son téléphone qui vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

C'était Dean.

– Oui, Dean ? On est à l'hôtel. Hum… Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard inquiet.

– Un problème ?

– Oh oui.

* * *

Dean soupira d'aise quand il mit les clés sur le contact de l'Impala. Le ronronnement familier de la voiture lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Castiel était installé à la place de Sam et le regardait d'un air passablement impatient.

Apparemment, l'Impala était trop lente et confinée pour lui.

Il regarda son frère se volatiliser avec Gabriel et Crowley et Bobby grimper dans une Bentley neuve – et superbe, il devait bien se l'avouer – que le démon avait apporté avec lui. Chacun partit dans une direction différente et il se retrouva seul avec Castiel qui se tenait droit comme un i sur le siège passager.

– As-tu parlé à Sam ? demanda finalement Castiel tandis qu'ils sillonnaient dans les rues étroites de la ville pour se garer dans un parking.

– Non, soupira Dean. On n'a pas tellement eu le temps de se retrouver seul.

Il savait qu'il devait parler à Sam et qu'il lui devait peut-être même des excuses. Il le traitait bien trop comme un gamin mais quelque part, Dean avait horreur de l'avouer, il ne faisait pas encore pleinement confiance à son petit frère. Le sang de démon était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

En revanche, la réapparition de Gabriel était inespérée. Il ne lui faisait pas une confiance aveugle mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de refuser un allié.

Dean se gara, coupa le contact et resta un instant dans la voiture.

– Avec Gabriel de notre côté, nos chances sont meilleures ?

Castiel fixa un instant devant lui avant de répondre.

– Et bien, je dirai que oui.

– Mais ? devina Dean.

– Mais il reste moins fort que Lucifer ou Michael, admit-il. Donc la force brute ne servira à rien. En revanche, il est très malin donc on a peut-être une chance si on s'y prend différemment.

Dean s'abstint de répondre et sortit de la voiture. Il avait la sensation que, petit à petit, l'étau se resserrait autour d'eux et qu'il perdait ses proches les uns après les autres. Il y avait eu Helen et Jo puis Adam et même s'il ne connaissait pas bien son petit frère, il savait qu'un gamin de dix-neuf ans n'avait rien à faire au milieu de tout ce merdier. Il était intelligent, brillant même et il avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire des études.

Dean se sentit tout à coup très amer.

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait aller dans leur sens pour une fois ? Et pourquoi ils s'en prenaient plein la gueule depuis qu'ils étaient enfant ?

Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Avec Castiel, il interrogea les commerçants de l'avenue marchande qui fourmillait de monde. Ils passèrent deux heures à ne rien récolter d'intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une pharmacie. Le pharmacien, un homme jeune et très propre sur lui, soupira avant même que Dean put ouvrir la bouche.

– Et vous êtes là pour ne rien acheter, j'imagine. Merveilleux. Au moins, vous êtes plutôt mignons.

Aussitôt les mots avaient quitté la bouche, le pharmacien écarquilla les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de les prononcer à voix haute.

– J-Je… Je suis…

Castiel tapota l'épaule de Dean et chuchota.

– C'est le cor, Dean ! Il doit être sous son influence.

Dean jaugea le pharmacien pâle comme un linge et répondit :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Dites-moi plutôt… quel est votre secret le plus inavouable ?

– Dean !

– Quoi ? Autant en profiter non ?

De la même façon que la première fois, le pharmacien grimaça et les mots semblèrent sortir de sa bouche tout seul.

– Je trouve le nouveau stagiaire tellement sexy que tous les soirs je me m…

– Stop ! coupa Dean d'une voix forte tandis que le stagiaire, un jeune homme blond qui mettait une pile de médicaments en rayon, semblait abasourdi.

– Je…

– Ça va aller, assura Dean qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre les histoires de sexe d'un parfait inconnu. Bon, quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

– Il y a trois jours, soupira le pharmacien. Juste après que cet étrange client est venu. Il n'a rien acheté, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a demandé mon plus sombre secret. Après ça, je me suis senti bizarre et ça fait trois jours que je vis dans la peur. Hier soir, j'ai répondu à ma mère que j'avais toujours détesté son clafouti à la con, vous imaginez ? C'est ma mère !

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard un peu incrédule.

– Euh…, commença Dean. Oui, bon. Vous pouvez me faire un portrait de cet homme ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent et reprirent le chemin de la voiture. Dean en profita pour appeler Sam et lui expliquer qu'ils avaient trouvé.

– Sam ? J'ai…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit puisqu'il entendit un cri, suivit d'une lumière aveuglante et d'un son strident qui mirent ses tympans au supplice. Il tomba évanoui sans même s'en rendre compte

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, tout tournait autour de lui. Il referma les paupières et grogna tandis que ses vertiges se calmaient peu à peu. Il avait la nausée et il n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'un de ses os soit brisé.

« C'est quoi ce bordel », grogna-t-il.

Il se releva finalement avec une grimace. Il était courbaturé mais rien de cassé. En revanche, ses oreilles avaient saigné et il entendait un acouphène très désagréable.

« _Fait chier_ ».

C'est alors qu'il vit Castiel, étendu sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Dean se précipita et le secoua violemment.

– Cas' ? Castiel ?

Mais rien. L'ange était immobile comme une statue de marbre. Dean regarda autour de lui mais le parking était désert. Il prit les clés dans la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la voiture qui avait été rayé par la chose qui les avait attaqués. Il ouvrit la portière et hissa tant bien que mal Castiel à l'intérieur. Il remarqua ensuite quelque chose d'étrange : un étrange symbole, plus pâle que la peau du véhicule de Castiel, luisait à la base de son cou.

Ça, ça n'était pas normal.

– Castiel ? répéta Dean en le secouant.

– Je suis là, Dean, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Dean sursauta, se cogna au montant de la porte, et se retourna.

Il avait dû se cogner bien fort puisqu'il était sûr que la jeune femme brune devant lui n'était pas Castiel. Il regarda_ son_ Castiel puis la jeune femme.

– Euh…

Elle s'avança alors et posa sa main sur son front. Dean se sentit instantanément mieux. Ses oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner, ses douleurs s'envolèrent et il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi huit heures.

– Cas' ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement contrariée. Dean nota alors qu'elle portait la même cravate que Castiel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai rien vu. On a jeté un sort à mon véhicule et j'ai été éjecté de force. Je ne peux plus y retourner pour le moment.

– Ah.

– Le sort est temporaire cela dit, ajouta Castiel. Je pense que dans deux jours, tout sera réglé.

La jeune femme observa Jimmy en soupirant puis Dean qui la regardait toujours comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie particulièrement étrange et contagieuse.

– Tout va bien, Dean ?

– Euh… Oui, oui. Tu es sûr que c'est bien toi tout ça ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Il fit de grands signes des bras pour désigner le nouveau corps de Castiel. L'ange mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Dean, c'est un véhicule.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'agacement.

– Je sais.

– J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu oublies régulièrement que je ne ressemble ni à Jimmy, ni à cette jeune femme mais à une entité céleste de rayonnement cosmique.

Dean savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas rire aux mots « entité céleste de rayonnement cosmique » d'autant plus que Cas' semblait déjà passablement énervé d'avoir été éjecté de Jimmy.

– Okay, okay, tempéra-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu as pris la cravate ?

Castiel prit la cravate entre ses mains.

– Je l'aime bien, avoua-t-il. J'aime le bleu.

Dean voulut rajouter « aussi bleu que tes yeux » mais il constata que la jeune femme avait les yeux noisette et qu'en tant qu'_entité céleste de rayonnement cosmique_, il y avait peu de chance que les yeux de Castiel le soient réellement.

– Oui, bon… laisse-moi récupérer mon téléphone.

Il se mit à quatre pattes pour rattraper son téléphone qui avait roulé sous l'Impala et constata que l'écran était cassé.

– Et merde ! jura-t-il.

Il fallut une heure à Gabriel et Sam pour retrouver Dean et Castiel. Gabriel pesta tout du long de la stupidité de graver des symboles énochiens sur les côtes des garçons mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Il n'arrivait plus à capter Castiel et il avait peur, voilà tout.

– On va les retrouver, assura-t-il même si son propre cœur battait la chamade.

– Je ne repère plus Castiel, soupira Gabriel.

– Ça va aller, Castiel est un soldat, il nous l'a assez répété.

– Ouai et tout soldat qu'il est, si Lucifer lui tombe dessus il ne pourra rien faire, répliqua Gabriel.

Il y eut un silence puis Sam parla :

– Castiel a de la chance de t'avoir comme frère.

Gabriel ricana.

– Moi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'ai déserté le navire il y a des centaines d'années, j'ai tout laissé tomber, lui y compris.

– Et ? Aujourd'hui, tu es là et tu nous aides, répliqua Sam. Moi je trouve qu'on a de la chance.

Gabriel le jaugea un instant du regard et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

– Merci, Sam, murmura-t-il. Oh ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de dire « quoi » que Gabriel s'était envolé avec lui. Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un parking vide, à côté de l'Impala qui présentait de belles rayures. Dean était face à face avec une jeune femme qui portait une cravate bleue et semblait énervée. Dans la voiture, Castiel était allongé et semblait dormir.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Sam ! On a un problème, interrompit Dean.

Dean leur expliqua le problème sur le chemin du motel où ils déposèrent le corps de Jimmy sur un lit. Castiel semblait vraiment contrarié et Sam nota qu'il avait pris la cravate de son précédent véhicule.

– Bizarre ce sort, commenta Gabriel en jaugeant Castiel du regard mais ça va passer d'ici deux ou trois jours.

– Je sais, soupira Castiel. Ce qui m'agace c'est que je n'ai absolument rien vu venir, rien.

– Ça arrive, tempéra Gabriel. Mais ça veut dire que la personne qui se sert de ce cor sait qu'on est à sa poursuite.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Dean. Vous avez des indices ?

– La bibliothécaire a parlé d'une sorte de magnétiseur, expliqua Gabriel. Et on a deux personnes qui a assassiné leur proche sous le coup de la colère après des aveux délicats.

– Nous, on a un pharmacien qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire la vérité, ajouta Dean. C'est très drôle mais surtout il nous a parlé d'un drôle de type louche qui est venu le voir.

– Bon…, soupira Sam en réfléchissant. On a qu'à…

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Bobby.

– Oui, Bobby ? Oui, on a quelques pistes mais on a été attaqué… Non, rien de grave mais Castiel a eu un petit problème. Ah, vous avez quelque chose ? Très bien, on arrive.

Il regarda les autres et déclara :

– On va au Casino !

* * *

Le Casino de la ville était l'attraction principale. C'était un bâtiment moderne qui contrastait avec le reste de la ville, tout en verre, en bois et en ligne délicate et épurée.

La Bentley noire était garée un peu à l'écart et Dean se gara juste à côté. Ils retrouvèrent Bobby et Crowley au bar. Bobby sirotait un Whisky et Crowley une sorte de cocktail bleu nuit surmonté d'une ombrelle et qu'il buvait avec l'air de celui qui savait ce qui était bon.

– Vous en avez mis du temps, grogna Bobby. Vous allez bien ? C'est qui ça ?

– _Ça_ c'est votre plumeau, Bobby, répondit Crowley.

Castiel lui jeta un regard glacial mais du point de vue de Dean, elle était vraiment trop mignonne avec son petit bout de nez retroussé. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, Dean détourna le regard et partit au bar commander quelque chose pour pallier son trouble. Sam le rejoignit.

– Je vais prendre un… euh…

Les noms des cocktails étaient pour le moins originaux : Le Paradis Perdu, Potion d'Amour, Filtre de Vérité, Magie des Fées…

– Euh… Je vais prendre une _Potion d'Amour_, commanda Dean avec un sourire à la serveuse. Sammy, tu veux quelque chose ?

– Oui, oui, je vais prendre la même chose. Castiel, Gabriel, vous voulez quelque chose ? ajouta Sam en se retournant vers les deux anges.

– Comme c'est charmant, commenta Gabriel en s'accoudant au comptoir pour observer les cocktails. Je prendrais un petit _Magie des Fées_ et Castiel un _Filtre de Vérité_.

– Ah bon ? commenta Castiel qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de…

– Mais oui, mais oui, ça te fera du bien, coupa-t-il.

Ils revinrent à table avec quatre cocktails multicolores et une bouteille de Scotch.

– C'est dingue cette histoire, commenta Bobby en jaugeant Castiel de haut en bas.

– Je pense à une sorcière, commenta Dean en prenant sa boisson qui était d'un rouge vif et sentait bon les fruits rouges et la grenadine.

– Ça parait probable, approuva Gabriel. Mais je ne vois l'intérêt de faire ça. Ça n'arrêtera pas Castiel et moi, je suis toujours là.

– Peut-être que la sorcière ignore que tu es là, suggéra Sam. Elle a sans doute cru que Castiel était la principale menace.

Castiel ne répondit rien et but une gorgée de sa boisson qui était d'une belle couleur dorée. Gabriel ne paraissait pas convaincu mais il avait fixé son regard sur un coin de la pièce et ne répondit rien.

– Je propose qu'on aille voir le fameux magnétiseur demain, proposa Sam. C'est peut-être lui le sorcier.

Ils acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur soirée au bar.

Dean en était à son quatrième verre de « Potion d'Amour » dont le goût sucré descendait finalement très, très bien. Il se sentait très bien et le bar du Casino avait baissé les lumières pour une ambiance plus propice à un vendredi soir. Sam et Gabriel plaisantaient dans un coin, Bobby et Crowley étaient au bar en train de discuter – ou plutôt Crowley parlait et Bobby grimaçait –, et Castiel observait la foule depuis un coin de la pièce.

Malgré son apparence féminine inhabituelle, Dean reconnaissait bien Castiel dans sa gestuelle un peu gauche. Il s'avança vers l'ange en chancelant. Les _Potions d'Amour_ devaient être plus alcoolisées qu'il ne le pensait. Et lui aussi, du coup.

– Ça va, Cas' ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, soupira-t-il. Mais je crains de ne pas partager l'allégresse générale.

– Tu devrais te détendre, boire un coup… Fais comme Gabriel !

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui enfilait les verres comme des bonbons, nonchalamment installé sur un des fauteuils de velours rouge.

– Amusant parce qu'au Paradis c'était plutôt l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

– Étonnant, railla Dean. Vous qui savez _tellement_ vous amuser.

Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre l'ironie puisqu'il répondit :

– C'est vrai que parfois nous nous amusons un peu trop. Le jour où Balthazar a organisé une fête clandestine pour notre garnison ça a provoqué une éruption de l'Etna.

Dean ne savait que faire de cette information perturbante avec son cerveau éméché alors il but un autre verre. Il observa Castiel et ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux, ses courbes affriolantes… mais en soi, ce n'était pas ça qui plaisait à Dean. C'était le caractère décalé de Castiel, sa façon de ne rien comprendre tout en étant une créature surpuissante, ses yeux bleus, la cravate et…

Son esprit avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi son mental énumérait tout ce qui lui plaisait chez Castiel mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que son véhicule était super sexy.

Il s'approcha de Castiel qui, toujours droit comme un i, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

– Dean ? Tout va bien ?

Dean s'approcha si près de lui que leur peau se frôlait. Il regarda les yeux de l'ange et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

– Dean…

Dean déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et sentit son corps s'embrasser.

– Dean !

Il sentit deux mains puissantes le repousser contre le mur où il se cogna violemment. Castiel le regardait, une expression d'intense fureur sur le visage. Dean se sentit un peu sonné par l'alcool et la poigne de fer de Castiel.

_Aie._

– Désolé, grommela-t-il. J'aurais dû demander avant.

– Tu aurais dû, Dean, confirma Castiel. Et pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

– Je…

Dean tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées embrumées.

– Tu veux que je te dise ? répondit-il finalement. Tu étais très belle ce soir. J'adore ce véhicule, tu veux pas le garder ?

La partie sobre de son cerveau, qui se réduisait de minutes en minutes, lui souffla qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

– Dean…

– Moi j'aime bien comme ça…

– Dean, coupa Castiel d'une voix ferme qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il utilisait au début quand il voulait au mieux l'impressionner, au pire, l'effrayer. Arrête. C'est donc la seule chose que tu vois de moi ? Mon enveloppe extérieure ? Sais-tu que je suis bien plus que ça ?

– Ouai, tu as des ailes.

– Oui, j'ai des ailes, répliqua-t-il. Et je ressemble à quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu et que tu ne verras probablement jamais. Tu n'apprécies même pas ce que je suis, tu ne me respecte pas, ni mon peuple, ni moi et pire encore, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis.

Castiel lui lança un regard écœuré et Dean, stupéfait, sentit une nausée glacée l'envahir et il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool.

– Cas, je…

– Au revoir, Dean.

Et il s'envola.

* * *

Un petit cliffhanger ne fait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? ;)

A bientôt pour la suite :)


End file.
